Decompressing
by PositivelyFroggy
Summary: Wallace gets intamate in a bathtub


Wallace turned on the faucet to his bathtub, he folded up a small towel and ran it under cold water, he took of his clothes and carefully got into the tub.

He layed back while he put the cold towel on his forehead; he sighed as he sank into the bath.

Wallace had been having a rough day.

He groaned in frustration and tried to decompress, but his mind just kept going back to all the little things that miffed him.

The fact that none of his clients trusted him.

Mr Crimmins looming over his every move.

Getting glared at by the monsters on the street.

Kip and Ben..

"Ben.." Wallace thought to himself, he smiled; he had somewhat of a soft spot for Ben, he had been nothing but kind to Wallace since he got here. His mind kept wandering about Ben, his shoulders relaxed, he let out a quiet laugh while he was thinking of Ben. "Gosh," He thought to himself. "thinking of Ben like this..If he knew that I was thinking of him like this..." He quietly laughed to himself again.

Wallace's fingers started lightly trailing along his collar bone, the contact felt nice.

His mind kept wondering to Ben as he slowly began tracing his fingers along his chest, he let out a low sigh and stared at the ceiling: he closed his eyes and kept thinking..

Wallace let out a quiet huff

"I wonder..." he slowly trailed off while he took his other hand and softly ran his thumb against his bottom lip, while his hand slowly got to the edge of abdomen, he airily bit the tip his thumb..

He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, just vague thoughts about him; but the idea of Ben touching him at all was enough, he took his hand from his mouth and trailed his fingers across his chest while his other hand lightly traced against his v line; he imagined it was Ben's, as he let out a soft moan.

Wallace imagined Ben's bare chest pressed up against him, he moved his hand in small circles on his V line while he moved his other hand and started softly dragging his fingers across left side of his neck; pretending it was Ben leaving a trail of soft kisses along his neck, he increased pressure and leaned his head back, as he imagined Ben softly biting his neck, trailing his mouth down to his chest.

He felt his hands against his own thighs as he squeezed them, while he slowly massaged his inner thighs; he bit his lip, he thought of Ben biting down on his inner thigh, while softly licking the marks, he dragged his hand up back to his chest while the other hand stayed squeezing his inner thigh, he let out a low whine, it felt like Ben was teasing him, he put his arm over his face, covering his eyes while he leaned back his head onto the edge of the tub. He moved his hand from his thigh to his member, there was a crimson tint to his cheeks while he softly started gently messaging it with his thumb, he kept thinking about Ben, how he would react to all this, he could practically hear Ben's voice, the low gravitas in his voice, just imagining Ben letting out a low growl in his ear, the hot breath on his neck; it was more then enough. He sunk down lower into the tub, covering his mouth with the steamy water, he slowly placed his palm on the shaft, he stroked himself with a light touch, he slowly traced his fingers from the tip to his shaft. He grabbed his now fully erected member, he felt it throb against his hand, he moaned but it was muffled by the water.

He sat up in the tub, the towel that was cold now felt as hot as the water, he tossed the rag aside and let out a sigh, he whipped his forehead, Wallace had this sense of pleasure and pressure with a slight dull pained feeling, a needy feeling, the sensation of the throbbing against his palm felt indescribably good, something about Ben made him feel like this, to a lesser extent normally but just imagining Ben in this way made him feel hot.

Wallace took a deep breath and exhaled, he relaxed back into the tub, the water was still steaming, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes...

..Ben layed Wallace down on the bed, he brought his mouth to Wallace's neck, there were small gentle bites; Wallace wrapped his arms and legs around the larger monster's torso, Ben's hands roamed the smaller human's body, Ben's hand traced Wallace's V line, Wallace let out a quiet yelp as his back arched.

Ben let out a quiet chuckle, "Sensitive, aren't we?" He said into his ear, with a gravelly tone, his hot breath heating up his neck. Wallace swallowed, he nodded shyly. Ben grinned

Wallace shivered, "Please..." Wallace mumbled, he shut his eyes as he felt Ben prop his legs open, he squirmed under Ben's calloused hands, he felt Ben's hand touch his member, Wallace tensed up, he felt his hand slowly message the tip.

Wallace let out a low groan, Ben wrapped his fingers around the base and started slowly pumping up and down, Wallace squirmed under the touch, tensing up. Wallace bit his lip and let out a soft whine:

with every single stroke he felt a more intense throb, his legs started twitching.

Wallace's mouth went dry, "ngh, Ben..." were the only things he managed to say; his voice was hoarse, he bit down on his bottom lip, he felt the hand quicken, he started to shift his torso, Ben's other hand was pressing his thumb on Wallace's upper thigh, leaving a small bruise.

The sensations were overstimulating, he didn't know what else to do, he dripped precum, but he needed more release, he let go of his bottom lip, and whined, loudly.

His body shivered. Wallace's hips rolled with the intense release, he let out a guttural moan, he arched his back and enjoyed the stimulation.

As he relaxed he opened his, his little 'fantasy' was over, Wallace was back in the tub, he had made a mess, his cheeks went bright pink with embarrassment as he realized what he did, he unplugged the tub and turned on the shower. Wallace looked into the mirror, he had light bruises around his neck, when he looked down, he had light bruises on his inner thighs, he felt ridiculous, Wallace went into the shower. He felt the warm water hit his back; he thought about what just happened, everytime he did his face got hot...

"I can never look Ben in the eyes again." He thought to himself..

Hey guys, author FK here, this is my first posted fanfiction, so I hope you enjoyed it!

I also have a Ao3 account called 'Shootmewitharaygun' so give me a follow if you wan't.


End file.
